<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spotify playlist by ponderingyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268612">spotify playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderingyou/pseuds/ponderingyou'>ponderingyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderingyou/pseuds/ponderingyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「in which terushima yuuji asks for music recommendations on his twitter and a certain greenette opted in sending a whole playlist 」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introducing accounts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>these are their twitter accounts, specified by friend group.</p><p>
  <b>read note at the end</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>—</em>———————————————</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>yamaguchi's friend group: </b>
    <br/>
    <em>smart hoes(except kageyama and hinata lol ;p)</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em><span class="u"><b>Shoyo Hinata</b></span></em>.<br/>-in a relationship with kageyama<br/>-1st yr<br/>(he/him)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@sunflowershoyo</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b><em><span class="u">Kageyama Tobio.</span></em></b><br/>-in a relationship with Hinata<br/>-1st yr<br/>(he/him)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@milkkageyama</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em><b>Kenma Kozume</b></em></span>.<br/>-gamer boy<br/>-supposed to be a 2nd year but quit because he decided to pursue streaming.<br/>-maybe adores shoyo a little:)<br/>(he/him)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@kenmanyaan</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em><b>Sugawara Koushi</b></em></span>.<br/>-the eldest in their friend group<br/>-crushing on daichi but they will never admit that<br/>-the match-maker.<br/>-3rd yr<br/>(they/them)</p>
</div><p> <strong>@koushisugawara</strong></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em><b>Nishinoya Yuu</b></em></span>.<br/><em>-</em>the hyper senpai<br/>-also a fashion king<br/>-if u give him bubble gum he'll call you his bff<br/>-2nd yr<br/>(he/they)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@thunder_noya</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em><b>Yachi Hitoka</b></em></span>.<br/>-probably the smartest in their friend group lol<br/>-everyone goes to her for project ideas<br/>-the most rational one (but she's equally chaotic as the rest of them)<br/>-1st yr<br/>(she/her)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@anxieyachi</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em><b>Tsukishima Kei</b></em></span>.<br/>-'shut up yamaguchi';keep talking<br/>-smart aswell<br/>-also the rational one but he's irritable so he loses his cool.<br/>-he likes strawberries bcs yamaguchi looks like one. :)<br/>-1st yr<br/>(he/him)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@tsukishima_kei</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b><em><span class="u">Yamaguchi Tadashi.</span></em></b><br/>-hidden talent is singing<br/>-a soft boy<br/>-everybody loves him<br/>-dislikes big crowds and socializing<br/>-1st yr<br/>(he/they)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@starlitadashi</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>————————————————</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>terushima's friend group:</b>
    <br/>
    <em>your honor im a (vb) freak</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em><b>Kuroo Tetsuro.</b></em></span><br/>-a science freak. a very smart one at that.<br/>-everybody thinks he's a fboy but he really dislikes girls who does not know the opposite name of water<br/>-kenma's caretaker lol<br/>-3rd yr<br/>(he/him)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@kuroophyl</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <em> <b>Daichi Sawamura.</b></em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-he keeps their circle in balance because everyone is chaotic except akaashi<br/>-he thinks the beauty mark on sugawara's eye is sexy.<br/>-the most amazing personality<br/>-lowkey smart boy<br/>-3rd yr<br/>(he/him)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@daddydaichi</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em><b>Atsumu Miya.</b></em></span><br/>-wreaks constant havoc in their group gc<br/>-he is very soft when it comes to his bff kita:)<br/>-a smart boy also<br/>-but he's in stupid mode most of the time<br/>-2nd yr<br/>(he/him)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@thecooler_miya</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke.</b></em></span><br/>-he is a taken man<br/>-the best bf ever<br/>-daichi bonks him on the head a lot because he wont stop screaming when he sees his girlfriend<br/>-very soft for his gf:))<br/>-2nd yr<br/>(he/him)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@tanakaryuu</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em><b>Bokuto Koutaro</b></em></span>.<br/>-in a relationship with Akaashi.<br/>-mood swings<br/>-likes: akaashi<br/>-happy boy<br/>-3rd year<br/>(he/him)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@bokutokoutaro</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/><b><em><span class="u">Akaashi Keiji.</span></em></b><br/>-the most stable one aside from daichi.<br/>-the driver of the group because he's the only one who can hold his drinks well.<br/>-smart boy<br/>-kind boy<br/>-in a relationship with Bokuto<br/>-calls Bokuto 'kou-chan' in secret:)<br/>-2nd yr<br/>(he/they)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@akaashi_keiji</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <b> <em>Terushima Yuuji.</em></b></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-a lot of people is intimidated by his 'eccentric' appearance but he is the kindest when you get to know him<br/>-awkward sweet boy<br/>-likes pretty things<br/>-maybe he's fallen for a certain greenette<br/>-smart as fuck, on par with kuroo<br/>-2nd yr<br/>(he/they)</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>@teru_yuuji</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>————————————————</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i made a mistake, i'm sorry! this was supposed to be posted first to avoid confusion. 3 chapters will be posted today, including chapter one! thank you, kudos and comments are super appreciated&lt;33</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you can also read this on wattpad, more chapters there. @bunnie263 or just search 'spotify playlist | teruyama'</b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>————————————————<br/>
@teru_yuuji tweeted!</b>
  </i>
</p><p>some1 recommend me songs to listen, any genre's fine !! ;))</p><p>
<span class="u">•36❤    •12retweets    •10replies</span>
</p><p>
  <i>show more replies</i>
</p><p><br/>
<b>@kuroophyl</b>she's so nice by pink guy ;))<br/>
 <span class="u">12likes   0retweets  1reply</span>
</p><p>
<b>@kenmanyaan</b> take me to church<br/>
<span class="u">19likes    2retweets     1reply</span>
</p><p>
<b>@atsumumiya</b> listen to rex orange county lol<br/>
<span class="u">25likes  5retweets  5replies</span>
</p><p><b>@starlitadashi</b> sent u a dm!!<br/>
<span class="u">1like  0retweets  0replies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>————————————————</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>「note」</p><p>hello!! pls keep in mind that this is only a work of fiction, so the events that had happened in this story is all made up. if you don't like bxb, i suggest you click away immediately.</p><p>🐞this is my first ever chatfic/socmedfic so it'll be short and kind of rushed?? i just really wanted to make a teruyama fic and i came up with this idea while searching up 'yamaguchi playlist' on spotify😭✋<br/>but i'll try to make this as enjoyable as possible!!! so pls sit back and indulge yourself in boys slowly falling inlove wt eachother :'))</p><p>「warnings/reminders」</p><p>-english is not my first language, so i sincerely apologize if there are any grammatical errors.</p><p>-timestamps do not matter in this fic.</p><p>-i do not own any characters mentioned in this story.</p><p>-updates will be on fridays! </p><p>that is all. thank you and enjoy!🐞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>note at the end!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>your honor im a (vb) freak</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>(twitter gc)</p><p> </p><p>fuck yall im now a married man</p><p>🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗</p><p> </p><p><strong>@daddydiaichi</strong>:</p><p>what are you going on about now yuuji</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@akaashi_keiji:</strong>
</p><p>as if anyone would want to marry you terushima san</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@kuroophyl:</strong>
</p><p>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA </p><p>LOLOKOLOLOLOLOLO AKAASHI UR SO MEAN</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@bokutokoutaro:</strong>
</p><p>i mean, akaashi's not wrong yuuji ://</p><p> </p><p>wHA</p><p>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>yall are so mean to me</p><p>AND FOR WHAT?!?!?!?!?</p><p>😔😔✋✋✋✋✋</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@thecooler_miya :</strong>
</p><p>what's he whining about now daichi</p><p> </p><p><strong>@daddydaichi</strong>:</p><p>scroll the fuck up</p><p> </p><p>BAJZNXKAAJSNSKA</p><p> </p><p><strong>@akaashi_keiji</strong>:</p><p>shut up for one second terushima san</p><p> </p><p><strong>@thecooler_miya</strong>:</p><p>lol</p><p>you are married to whomst</p><p> </p><p><strong>@daddydaichi</strong>:</p><p>yes, exactly</p><p> </p><p><strong>@akaashi_keiji</strong>:</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@bokutokoutaro</strong></em></span> where are you</p><p> </p><p><strong>@bokutokoutaro</strong>:</p><p>lol im here akaashi im just watching yall</p><p> </p><p>aNYWAY</p><p>UH</p><p>a very cute boy just sent me a whole ass playlist 😋😋😋</p><p> </p><p><strong>@daddydaichi</strong>:</p><p>a what??</p><p> </p><p>a playlist</p><p>
  <span class="u">*teru sent 2 attachments*</span>
</p><p>😋</p><p> </p><p><strong>@kuroophyl</strong>:</p><p>wait wait wait</p><p>i just finished reviewing </p><p>WOAH</p><p>ISNT THAT YAMAGUCHI</p><p>FROM THE MEDICAL DEPT</p><p> </p><p><strong>@thecooler_miya</strong>:</p><p>hUUHHH</p><p>YOU MEAN THE CUTE ONE</p><p>THE ONE WHO HAS STARS ON HIS FACE</p><p> </p><p><strong>@daddydaichi</strong>:</p><p>stars?</p><p> </p><p><strong>@akaashi_keiji</strong>:</p><p>that's an interesting way to describe freckles, atsumu san</p><p> </p><p><strong>@bokutokoutaro</strong>:</p><p>wOAH YAMAGUCHI???????</p><p>that kid is famous in the art and engineering dept. </p><p>apparently he was asked to model for the art dept. one time because </p><p>a lot of students wouldn't stop gushing over how he has the stars scattered all over his face</p><p> </p><p><strong>@thecooler_miya</strong>:</p><p>yeah</p><p>in the engineering dept. too</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>voted 'the prettiest boy in all of the departments'</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>daddydaichi:</b><br/>
huh, yamaguchi-kun is famous afterall</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>WAIT WHY DO YALL KNOW SO MUCH ABT HIM<br/>
HOW<br/>
HOW HAVE I NOT HEARD OF THIS<br/>
FRECKLES-KUN IS VOTED AS WHAT</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>kuroophyl:</b><br/>
lol freckles-kun??????<br/>
what's with that pet name yuuji</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>shut up<br/>
he is my husband now</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>akaashi_keiji:</b><br/>
i would like to disagree on that statement terushima san</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>kuroophyl:</b><br/>
you don't have a chance</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>how do u know that😋😋<br/>
he sent me a playlist<br/>
❤❤❤❤❤</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>thecooler_miya:</b><br/>
may i ask why he sent you a playlist</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>bokutokoutaro:</b><br/>
yeah why</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>akaashi_keiji:</b><br/>
<b>^^^</b></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>daddydaichi:^^^</b></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>kuroophyl:</b><br/>
<b>^^^</b></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>i tweeted smth saying to send me music recs<br/>
he commented ofc<br/>
he said to check my dms so i did<br/>
n when i checked there was a spotify link😻😻😻❤❤❤<br/>
yall alr know what happened i sent u a screenshot stupid assess 😀</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>kuroophyl:</b><br/>
LOL I COMMENTED ON THAT ONE<br/>
imma check</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>akaashi_keiji:</b><br/>
so<br/>
he didn't really specifically make it for you?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>...<br/>
wym he sent it to me so it's for me</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>daddydaichi:</b><br/>
yuuji---</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>thecooler_miya:</b><br/>
JAKSJSKAMAKZBXKS<br/>
HAHSHAHAHHSHSHAHAHAHA<br/>
YUUJI YOU'RE SO DUMB AHHZJZJAJAJAHh</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>bokutokoutaro:</b><br/>
now that u mentioned it<br/>
the playlist name is literally just his name</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.....</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>akaashi_keiji:</b><br/>
it's okay terushima san, looks like he isn't your husband afterall</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>daddydaichi:</b><br/>
......</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>kuroophyl:</b><br/>
hshsHAHhahahhaHAHAHAH<br/>
I CSNF BREATHENSHDHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>you know what fuck you guys a whole lot<br/>
bye </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>kuroophyl:</b><br/>
nO YUUJINWAIT<br/>
AHSHAJJAJAJAJAHSHAHA</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>thecooler_miya:</b><br/>
wait<br/>
where's ryuu-kun</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>daddydaichi:</b><br/>
on a date</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>thecooler_miya:</b><br/>
...<br/>
didn't he just take his girlfriend out on a date yesterday<br/>
he ditched vb for that</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>@<b>daddydaichi:</b><br/>
im gonna whoop his ass don't worry</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>————————————————</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🐞 settled with 'introducing' yuuji's friends first so everyone can get the hang of the gc formats ^^<br/>the next chapter and the following will be yuuji and yamaguchi's so sit tight and relax ;)))</p><p>
  <b>kudos are appreciated!&lt;333</b>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>「note」</p><p>hello!! pls keep in mind that this is only a work of fiction, so the events that had happened in this story is all made up. if you don't like bxb, i suggest you click away immediately.</p><p>🐞this is my first ever chatfic/socmedfic so it'll be short and kind of rushed?? i just really wanted to make a teruyama fic and i came up with this idea while searching up 'yamaguchi playlist' on spotify😭✋<br/>but i'll try to make this as enjoyable as possible!!! so pls sit back and indulge yourself in boys slowly falling inlove wt eachother :'))</p><p>「warnings/reminders」</p><p>-english is not my first language, so i sincerely apologize if there are any grammatical errors.</p><p>-timestamps do not matter in this fic.</p><p>-i do not own any characters mentioned in this story.</p><p>-updates will be on fridays! </p><p>that is all. thank you and enjoy!🐞</p><p>
  <b>this is originally uploaded on wattpad, if u want more chapters, you can read there!! @bunni263 is my acc or you can just for 'spotify playlist' and it'll come up!!, i've only decided to post this here, so updates might take time, but i'll try to catch up! thankyou!! kudos and comments are very appreciated.</b>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>